


Fascination

by CrystallizedTwilight



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedTwilight/pseuds/CrystallizedTwilight
Summary: Gabriel and Bee are irreparably different, and yet, they are fascinated by each other.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	Fascination

What frustrated Gabriel the most was not Bee’s general lack of obedience, nor their ideals, not even their colder than ice gaze. It was, undoubtedly, the gnawing familiarity.

Though Gabriel was certain he had never met Bee before they fell, all demons held a hint of what they used to be, whether Gabriel wanted to admit that or not. And there was something about Bee that was, how could he phrase this? Bolder, louder, more vivid than the others.

Bee wasn’t a classic case by any means. To fall was one thing, but to fall and rise to the top of the damned, the _leader_ of the wicked, well…Gabriel disliked how similar that made them.

Commander of his own forces in Heaven, Gabriel understood Bee to be his hellish equivalent. Both craved victory, both craved war if for no other reason than to prove who was better.

But there is something familiar that nags at Gabriel. Especially after recognizing all the traits they share. And every time they meet, even for civil communications, the same thought looms over his head. It’s so loud Gabriel is certain it is a god-granted miracle that he hasn’t shouted it by now:

_You, too, were once an Angel. But you chose a different path. Why?_

And it is that choice, rejecting Heaven, that immediately feels like Gabriel is rejected, too. He dislikes Bee for it. He resents their defiance. His anger simmers just below the surface and it both draws him to Bee and keeps them at a distance.

But, most of all, he wants that feeling of rejection gone. To grab Bee by the arms and ask **why aren’t _I_ …**

_Why isn’t Heaven, that is._

_Good enough for you?_

.

Bee regards Gabriel with something close to indifference were one only to glance. With a second look, one might notice that the exhaustion they demonstrate in his presence is questionable only because Bee always _volunteers_ to meet him.

Heaven needs to discuss some truce-related shenanigans after the backfiring of the antichrist? Bee immediately goes. Some behind-the-scenes work to cover their asses from Satan and God? Bee goes.

And certainly, as the leader, they should. But when Bee finds themselves bored, it seems the meetings grow more frequent. Bee invites Gabriel to a neutral space, Earth, and tries to listen to the small changes in his voice, the flash in his violet eyes that say more than he does.

Bee doesn’t resent Gabriel for staying in Heaven the way Gabriel resents them for leaving it. This is because Bee _understands_ Gabriel whereas Gabriel doesn’t understand a single thing about Bee.

Bee likes to keep it that way.

They understand Gabriel is rigid, unyielding, foolish even when it comes to the word of God. While they both shared the trait of stubbornness, the root of Gabriel’s was in blindingly defending God’s vague will whereas Bee’s came from questioning it.

The Great Plan is not great, Bee decided long ago, if creatures can fall from it. It’s inherently flawed, it has qualifications, and angels don’t fall if they break the rules for the rules have never once been explained. Instead, angels fall if they doubt or dare to question it.

And Bee knows Gabriel is not the type to question things nor the type to think critically. Even though sometimes, Bee wishes he would.

_How can you **not** question this?_

_._

Their conversations are entertaining enough that it helps Bee forget that they question everything while Gabriel questions nothing. His presence is stimulating in a way that no other demon could ever be.

Like insects to a light. 

Bee likes to think that when angels fall they become disinterested in that feeling of welcomeness, that light that _bursts_ through Gabriel and keeps his halo whole, but that simply isn’t true.

Bee yearns for something about Gabriel. It isn’t Heaven’s light, it isn’t redemption, and it _certainly_ isn’t forgiveness. But it is something close to not feeling so alone.

Gabriel, whether or not he knows it yet, feels entirely the same.

Perhaps one day, they’ll both ask the questions that are on their minds. If that day ever comes it will send them spinning, spiraling, farther apart than either of them ever imagined possible.

Or, it will spin them closer.

.

The End


End file.
